final_destination_6fandomcom-20200215-history
Josh McAndrews
Joshua Josh McAndrews '''is a major character in Final Destination's last book,Death's Books. He is a survivor of Ragnolk Ship disaster occured on 6 October 2001. Josh is the fourth survivor of Ragnolk to die. Biography '''Early Life Josh lived in Brooklyn and attended to Brooklyn High School. He became good a good friend of Lee,Marcus and Dean. Josh was also a pervert and had crush on beatiful girls. Witnessing a disaster and being Cursed Josh welcomed Lee when he came to Ragnolk,he told Sarah is dumb to herself and took Lee to show him the rooms. He showed his room,Danny's room,Marcus's room,Bob's room,Larry and Sarah's room,Dean and Pam's room in order. Finally,Lee understood last room was for him and Hailey's,Josh congrulated him in a cynical way. Several hours later Josh and Marcus met the four in a table,he told them there are so many beatuies on Disco. Everyone laughed and Marcus joked that Josh is a girl prefessional. Suddenly Sarah,Larry and Bob comes and she argues with others,causing Josh and Marcus run to Disco frighteningly. After Lee saw a premonition that Ship will cush and everyone will die,he shouted and Josh,along with Marcus came for asking him what happened. While Captain trying to learn what is going on,Danny and Dean start a fight and Josh attended to this fight when Danny punched him accidentaly. Captain fired 8 teen from Ship,Josh accepted his fate with others and left the Ship. In the boat which was going to port,Josh asked what really happened,but Lee only said he saw it like Alex Browning and Kimberly Corman,whom saw another premonitions. Josh told Lee was living a piscarrussarmando. Lee became happy at first,then Hailey explained Josh was joking. While everyone is crying,Josh said they could turn back to ship with fainting boat captain. Danny asked how,Josh explained they will use a key which was writing his lucky number 4 on it. Dean tells Larry and Bob will die in a sadly manner,because this premonitions are becoming real. Others frightened and told they were consequences and all survivor deaths were consequences too. Josh shoutes in other disasters premonition became real,but Ship was still normal and didn't crash,suddenly Ship crashes and Josh is tongue-tied. Learning the Truth 2 days later,Josh attends Larry and Bob's funeral in High School. He complained Danny will die first in an insensitive way. After funeral ended,Josh told Lee is his man very stupidly then he went off. Next day Josh comes to Coffee Beaney because Lee called him told Danny died. Josh laughed at a news report in coffee shop,a car's hood was broken in Maine. He met with other survivors,firstly Lee and Hailey. Suddenly a truck came fastly and crushed to Dean's car,Pam was still there. Dean thrown to ground with Lee,Hailey and Marcus,Josh comfromted them. Unfortunately Pam gets out from car,telling nothing happened. But when she comes to Dean's arms,trucks wheel turns on and truck hood impales Pam. Josh swears in blood,others cries. Minutes later Josh tells they need to go to Lee and Hailey,seconds later Sarah redeems herself with hugging Dean,but she is still hating Josh. Josh swears,others laughs. Abruptly Josh sees the boat captain and starts to shout in an insane manner,he runs and asks the man some questions,but man says No.. Josh comes back and tells sadly man came to ship from port. They all rembus in car. While Sarah is driving, so many trees fell to car's nearby,Josh swears and tells he is unlucky. He tells others a story about his life,one year ago,while he was going to his cousins house,he witnesses a boy's death,who is crushed under a glass pane. Because of this,he went the house late and saved from a jeep crush. Marcus tells he escaped from death one year ago too,he saw a women head in elevator,causing Marcus survive from a gas leake. Dean,Sarah and Hailey tells their unusual stories,Lee understands and explaines they all survived from this deaths because of Route 23 victim's deaths. They came home and Josh looks an old photo with Dean and Lee,a shadow was cutting Dean and him in half. Later Lee tells everything about his premonition,other premonition and survivors,all deaths,Death's List. He also says the Ship death order,Josh and Marcus laughs to he didn't see their death. Next day,Josh along with Dean,Lee and Marcus went to Bludworth Funeral Homes,but first they park Sarah's car in forest. Josh told that's creepy. When they came to home,William Bludworth,a creepy mortician who has a much Death knowledge,met them. Josh asked if someone does not die in premonition,what happens to him? Bludworth answers the guestion saying he wont die in real too. Josh laughs and then they learn if they would kill or cause someone who didn't die in ship,they will take his or hers life. Dean realizes he is saved because he caused a man's death. They thank and left the home,happy and frightened (mostly Marcus). Death After the talk with Bludworth,they went to car. Josh asked Lee Hailey could be dead, then realized that trees were surrounding him,Lee,Dean,Marcus,car and a tow truck. Marcus realizes all trees were cutten from their bole but were not fell. Suddenly a tree fell to Marcus’s location but Lee saved him at last second. Because of one tree fell to another,all trees started to fell like domino. Dean and Josh saved their selves too like Lee and Marcus. Then Hailey came and asked what was going on.Marcus told her,Hailey becomes confused.While Lee,Marcus and Dean was lying on the ground, Josh comfronts them and starts to shout. He said Death don’t cares who is next in the list,it only cares to kill people. For Josh’s theory,Death first do everything on next one,but another survivor can die to in accident. Josh gives examples too. He said Dean could die with Pam,Lee and Hailey could die with Sarah and Lee, Dean and him could die now but the next one was Marcus. While Josh shouting them and saying they will die,he wiill live,the tow truck’s hook which was behind of him fell and bisects Josh to his belly. Trivia * Josh's death is so similar to Ian Mckinley's death. Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Ragnolk Ship survivors Category:Final Destination:Death's Books characters Category:Final Destination:Death's Books Category:Fourth Survivor to Die Category:Didn't died in their order Category:Died one person before from their order Category:Bisected Category:Death's Victims Category:Survivors Category:Crushed Category:Sliced Category:Brooklyn High School Students Category:Died in 2001 Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Smashed Category:Major Characters Category:Ragnolk Guests Category:Characters witnessed another's Death Category:Characters witnessed one Death Category:Coffee Beaney accident witnesses Category:Friend of Hero Category:Hiperactive's Category:Anti-Heroes Category:XXX Brutal Death suffered Category:1983 birth Category:Abrupt Death victims Category:Person Visited Bludworth Category:Characters